Un sueño oculto
by stella.cespedes.7
Summary: Siempre escondiendo mi sueño por temor jamas pensé contárselo y menos a él. Ni que él seria quien me ayudaría a cumplir mi anhelado sueño de ser una cantante famosa. Hola este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste es un sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Se preguntaran quien soy mi nombre es Sakura Haruno , tengo 15 años, soy una chica muy tímida siempre fui la mejor alumna de mi escuela

nunca eh tenido ningún problema en mi vida, o eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba incluyendo mis padres. Siempre suelo aparentar ser

fuerte,nunca lloro delante de los demás pero por de sufro a diario el hecho de no poder ser quien quisiera ser o sea, ser yo misma nunca me

he animado a decir esto pero mi verdadero sueño es ser cantante pero me aterra pensar que a los demás no le guste mi vos.

Siempre hago lo que es corre, eso fue hasta que lo cono si a él Sasuke Uchiha un chico rebelde que esconde muchos misterio parece ser frió

pero por dentro puede ser muy dulce. Les contare como es que lo conocí y las aventuras que vivimos juntos.

Fue en el primer día de clases estaba en 4º año y esa era mi nueva escuela. Y mi nueva vida esta espesando a compensar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: El primer día de clases

Me dirija a el salón de clase, cuando llegue busque un lugar donde me toco sentarme junto a chico hermoso tenia cabello azabache y unos profundos ojos negros.  
-Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno?-tímidamente.  
-Upm-con tono de indiferencia dijo- Sasuke Uchiha.  
En ese momento llego el profesor Kakashi Hatake era profesor de matemáticas amo matemáticas así que preste mucha atención a la clase. Cuando fue la hora del recreo salí rápidamente quería encontrar un lugar para estar tranquila y leer mientra comía.  
Me dirigia al patio, me senté debajo de un árbol estaba tan relajada leyendo que no me di cuenta cerca mio había una chica de cabello azulado.  
-Hola mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga como te llamas?-hablo tímidamente-  
-Hola Hinata mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, a que curso vas?  
-Voy 4º1º ase poco me mude de país soy de Estados Unidos pero nací aquí.  
-Oh genial entonces somos compañera, yo también soy nueva pero soy de aquí jaja.  
-Que párese que seamos amigas ninguna de las dos conoce a nadie aqui, ademas eres simpatica.  
-Me párese bien amigas por siempre jaja.  
En ese momento sonó la campana así que nos dirijamos jutas al salón de clases, en una de las horas de dibujo nos explico que nuestro lugares de asiento iban hacer el mis durante todo el y con quien lo compartiéramos los trabajo juntos que sean en equipo y ademas cuando el otro faltara deve riamos llevarle las tareas a la casa.  
Eso me puso muy contenta estaría todo el año junto a Sasuke.  
- Que molestia tendré que soportarte.  
Eso me iso sentir muy triste tenia ganas de llorar pero no podía debía ser me pasa porque me siento así.  
Cuando terminaron las clases fui a la biblioteca, cuando estaba llegando escuche una voz cerca de un aula y me dirigía hasta allí y espié por la puerta que estaba entre abierta. Me sorperndio mucho lo que vi era Sasuke y estaba cantado una canción muy bonita.  
Me quede escuchándolo cuando termino se puso a mirar por la ventana.  
-Que no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a la gente a escondida.  
Pegue un salto del susto.  
-Lo siento mucho es solo que te escuche...  
-Ya cállate no importa.  
-De veras lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun tienes una vos muy hermosa-sonrojada-.  
-Y que estabas asiendo?  
-Iba a la biblioteca.  
-Se nota que te gusta mucho estudiar, y ases algo más ademas de estudiar.  
-Solo tengo amigos ni novio ni nada y hoy me hice amiga de Hinata.  
-Y no hay nada que te guste hacer?  
-Hay algo que me gusta hacer, es un sueño que lo eh tenido oculto mucho tiempo no me animo a decir celo a nadie.  
-Cuando quieras puedes contarmelo y ademas tu sabes que yo canto.  
-Nadie sabe que cantas Sasuke-kun?  
-Solo Naruto y mi hermano Itachi.  
-Creo que si tu confiaste en mi en decirme eso creo que puedo confiar en ti y decirte mi secreto. Pero antes prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.  
-Te lo prometo.  
-Sakura con tan solo pensar que se lo estaba por decir a Sasuke se sonrojo- Mi sueño es...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: Una salida entre amigas

-Sakura con tan solo pensar que se lo estaba por decir a Sasuke se sonrojo- Mi sueño es...

Justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Sakura, era su madre. Sakura atendió rápidamente.

-Hola mamá que sucede.

-Hola hija llamaba para ver como estabas, me estaba preocupando porque tardabas, mucho.

-Lo siento mucho mamá se me hiso tarde, me quede estudiando en la biblioteca enseguida voy para casa.

-Bueno adiós, hija apúrate que ya se esta haciendo muy tarde.

-Si mamá adiós.

Sakura corto con su madre.

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke debo ir me oh mi madre se preocupara peor, adiós Sasuke.

-Adiós Sakura.

Salí apresurada mente del salón me hubiese gustado seguir hablando con Sasuke -con tono curioso hablaba en su mente- por que sera que

me trato bien si hoy en clases dijo que era una molestia sera que acaso le gusto?, no vasta de esos pensamientos eso es imposible alguien

como el nunca se fijaría en mi.

Cuando Sakura llego a su casa saludo a su madre, senaron juntas y luego se fueron a dormir. Esa noche Sakura soñó con Sasuke.

Al otro día

Sakura se despertó muy contenta. Se alisto y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días mamá - con una sonrisa radiante que su mamá no paso desapersivida-.

-Buenos días Saku y esa sonrisa acoso sucedió algo interesante ayer?

-No mamá para nada solo siento que hoy sera un día maravilloso.

Luego de desayunar se fue al colegio, en el camino se encotro a Hinata que venia junto a una chica rubia.

-Hola Hinata como estas?-

-Hola Saku bien, te presento a Ino Yamanaka la cono si ayer en la escuela va a nuestro curso.

-Hola Ino mi nombre es Sakura Haruno un gusto conocerte.

-Hola Saku igualmente.

Las chicas fueron conversando hasta el colegio muy animada mente, cuando llegaron a la escuela vimos pasar a Sasuke jonto con Naruto y Sai.

Hinata se sonrojo cuando vio pasar a Naruto y eso no paso desapersivido por Saku y Ino.

-Hay creo que ya sabemos quien le gusta a Hinata-dijo Ino.

-A mi no me gusta nadie - contesto Hinata mucho mas sonrojada y tartamudeaba cuando hablaba.

-Dale Hinata admítelo sabemos que te gusta Naruto, no se lo diremos a nadie se nota de acá hasta la China que te gusta -dijo Sakura con

tono gracioso y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta bien me gusta mucho pero no me animo a decir celo ademas un chico como Naruto nunca se fijaría en una chita fea como yo-triste.

-No digas eso Hinata tu eres muy hermosa si él no se fija en ti es un tonto - dijo Ino.

-Es verdad Hinata lo que importa verdaderamente no es lo de afuera si no el buen corazón que tienes tu - dijo Sakura.

-Muchas gracias chicas, estoy muy feliz de tenerlas a ustedes como amigas.

-Nosotras también -dijeron al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron las tres juntas.

Sono la campana y se fuero juntas al salón de clases a Hinata le había tocado sentarse con Kiba y a Ino con Shikamaru.

Esa hora la tuvieron libre así que fueron a la cafetería y a Ino se le o curio una fabulosa idea.

- Hey chicas que chicas que les párese si hoy vamos al tomar un helado juntas después de clase?

-Me parece bien - dijo Hinata.

-A mi también.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad las tres fueron a una heladería y conversaron tranquilamente se contaban cosas de ellas que cosas le

gustaban entre otras. Luego a eso de las 19:00 se despidieron y cada una se fue a su casa.

Mientras Sakura caminaba cerca de un parque vio a Sasuke sentado en una banca.

-Hola Sasuke que ases aquí?

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Con tono decepcionado- Lo siento solo trataba de ser amable.

-Disculpa no quería acerté sentir mal solo no tube un buen día.

-Esta bien-dijo Sakura sonriendo- bueno adiós debo irme se me ase tarde.

-Te acompaño ya esta muy oscuro.

-No esta bien no quiero molestarte.

-No importa te acompañare igual.

Se fueron juntos caminando.

-Los otros días no pudimos terminar nuestra conversación al final no me dijiste cual es ese sueño oculto que tienes.

-Si lo se - sonrojada- mi sueño es ser una cantante famosa, nunca se lo eh dicho a nadie por miedo ademas mi familia quiere que estudie

medicina, así que por eso nunca se lo dije a nadie para no decepcionarlos.

-Yo creo que de verías hablar con ellos y decirle lo que quieres hacer ellos lo entenderán si de verdad te quieren estoy seguro que lo

entenderán.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun me pone feliz que no te ayas burlado de mi-sonriendo.

-Upm-con una pequeña sonrisa que Sakura no se dio cuenta.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun ya llegamos adiós y gracias por tus palabras.

-Adiós Sakura.

Y en ese momento Sasuke hiso algo que Sakura no se lo esperaba le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Nos vemos mañana Sakura.

Sakura se quedo shokeada espero a que se fuera Sasuke y entro a su casa. Subió a su cuarto y se tiro en su cama abrasaba su almuada y

sonreía feliz.

No puedo entender esto que me esta sucediendo por que me siento tan feliz cuando estoy con Sasuke siento que puedo confiar en él, sera

que acaso me estoy enamorando de Sasuke Uchiha?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3:Descubriendo sentimientos**

**Una semana ****después**

Ah pasado ya una semana desde la ultima ves que lo vi a Sasuke, la semana avía transcurrido normal tenia pensado decirles a mis

papas sombre mi sueño de ser cantante. Avía tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás cumpliría mi sueño

de ser una cantante famosa. Aveces siento que con Sasuke puedo ser yo misma sin miedo a lo que piensen los demás a veces me da

miedo enamorarme por temor a que me rechacen y salir lastimada.

**Narra Sasuke**

Ah pasado una semana desde que acompañe a Sakura a su casa no se que me pasa siento que cando estoy con ella puedo estar

tranquilo hasta puedo ser algo dulce con ella, creo que me estoy enamorando de ella por alguna razón siento que quiero ayudarla a

cumplir su sueño me encanta su sonrisa esa mirada tímida que tiene me encanta todo de ella,los otros días cuando usaba mi

computadora vi un aviso sobre que usaban nuevas voces de chicos y chicas adolescentes para formar un grupo de

pensado hablar con Sakura para preguntarle si quería participar con migo en el casting. No descansaría hasta que acepte cantar con

migo. Tenia pesado mañana ir a su casa e invitarla a salir y le contaría sobre lo del casting espero que acepte salir con migo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: La cita**

**Narra Sasuke**

Me levante temprano para y me aliste y desayune para ir a la casa de Sakura estaba nervioso seria la primera ves que invitaba a una chica a salir siempre

suelen ser ellas la que me invitan. Creo que me estoy poniendo un poco cursi.

**Narra Sakura**

Luego de desayunar con mi mamá me puse a escribir una canción. Estaba tan concentrada en la canción que no me había dado cuenta que sonó el timbre de

mi casa hasta que mi mamá vino a avisarme que un chico me buscaba, me preguntaba quien seria nadie conoce mi casa acaso seria Sasuke?

Cuando termine de bajar las escaleras me quede muy sorprendida Sasuke había venido a mi casa pero para que habrá venido?

-Hola Sakura como estas?

-Hola Sasuke bien y tu? Que haces aquí?

-Bien, vine porque quería saber si te gustaría salir con migo ahora?

-Claro me encantaría-sonrojada- solo dame un momento que me cambio y ya nos podemos ir.

-Ok.

Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto no podía creer que tendría una cita con Sasuke que emoción. Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, me puse una blusa rosa claro y

un sport negro con tachas y una sandalias sin taco, me delinie mis ojos y me puse un brillo labial con sabor a cereza agarre mi bolso y baje rápidamente.

-Listo ya nos podemos ir.

Salimos de mi casa.

-Y a donde vamos?

-Que te párese ir al parque de diversiones?

-Genial me encanta.

Cuando llegamos al parque de diversiones nos subimos a un montón de juego a la montaña rusa, Sasuke en uno de los juegos gano un oso de peluche y me

lo regalo, corríamos de la manos a los distintos juegos parecíamos dos niños pequeños jajaja. Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que llegamos entonces decidimos sentarnos en una banco a descansar.

-Sakura tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Que cosa Sasuke?

-Quiero decirte que me gustas mucho desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti eres hermosa eres completamente distintas a las otras chicas con las

que estuve, Sakura quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si Sasuke tu también me gustas mucho.

-Te amo Sakura.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun.

Nos besamos ese fue mi primer beso jamas había tenido completamente feliz. Nos separamos.

-Tengo otra cosa que decirte.

-Hay un casting para formar una banda y me preguntaba si te gustaría participar con migo?

-Me encantaría pero no se como lo tomarían mis padres.

-De eso no te preocupes yo te ayudare a decir celo.

-Esta bien gracias Sasuke-kun no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-Oye Sakura que te parece me cantas una canción.

-Esta bien pero nunca he cantado enfrente de nadie.

Sakura comienza a cantar una hermosa canción ( por cierto se me olvido decirles que Sasuke había llevado su guitarra abajo les dejo la letra de la canción es

de Jesse y Joy- Dulce melodía).

Veniste a mí  
Como la letra de una bella canción  
Melodía que rime con la historia de nuestro amor  
Haremos sinfonía eterna unidos tu y yo  
Disonancia alguna no existe en el corazón

Nada nos podrá separar  
Hacemos armonía  
Eres fuiste y serás  
La dulce melodía que en mi sueño está  
Tú solo tú,  
Pudiste escribir en mi alma tanta música  
Solo tú  
Solo tú

Perdidos estamos en este ritmo de amor  
Las notas nos brotan directo desde el corazón  
Haremos sinfonía eterna, unidos tú y yo  
Disonancia alguna no existe en esta canción

Nada nos podrá separar, hacemos armonía  
Eres, fuiste y serás  
La dulce melodía que en mi sueño está

Te llevo en mí  
Como la tonada que da via a esta canción  
Y con tu dulce amor  
Me estremeces siempre musitando a mi corazón

Solo tú, solo tú, solo tú


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Una sonrisa puede significar muchas cosas**

Luego de eso Sasuke me llevo a mi casa antes de irse me dio un beso, era inexplicable la felicidad que sentía al saber que Sasuke me amaba, estaba completamente feliz. Ambos ese día sonreíamos era una sonrisa que reflejaba paz y felicidad.

Esa noche soñé con Sasuke. Estaba soñando tan tranquilamente hasta que me despertaron los gritos de mi mamá diciendo que llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Me levante de golpe, me puse el uniforme y desayune rápido. Cuando salí de mi casa a en la esquina estaba Sasuke esperándome. Corrí rápido a abrazarlo.

-Buenos días mi amor-dijo Sasuke.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun.

Se besaron.

-Vamos o si no llegaremos tarde.

Se fuero caminando tomados de las manos. Cuando llegaron allí todos se sorprendieron al verlos juntos. Las chicas la miraban con rabia y celos. Hinata e Ino la miraban con una sonrisa contenta en el rostro. De pronto escucharon gritar a un rubio imperativo.

-Oye teme espérame- grito Naruto.

-Que quieres Naruto?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Sasuke te llame muchas veces ayer y no me contestaste donde estabas? ah hola Sakura-chan - dijo Naruto.

-Hola Naruto- dijo Sakura.

-Que te importa dobe-dijo Sasuke.

- Vamos dime Sasuke o es que acaso estabas asiendo cosas pervertidas con Sakura-chan-Naruto.

Sakura se sonrojo, Sasuke le pego a Naruto.

-Vamos Sakura.

Se fueron al saló toco historia . Cuando estaba saliendo del salón siento que alguien me tomaba del brazo. Eran Ino y Hinata.

-Cuéntanos todo- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Sakura se la paso todo el recreo contándoles todo lo que había sucedido. El resto del día se la paso de clase en clase casi no tubo tiempo a la salida Sasuke la llevo a su casa.

Cuando Sakura entro en su casa se sorprendió mucho con lo que vio su padre había regresado de un viaje de negocio.

-Hola papá-dijo Sakura.

-Hola hija-dijo el padre de Sakura.

Se pusieron a chalar de como le fue el viaje y de como Sakura iba en la escuela.

-Hija estuve hablando con uno de mis colegas tiene un hijo de tu edad y hemos decidido comprometerlos se casaran dentro de tres meses.

-Yo no me pienso casar porque me ases esto siempre te e complacido en todo y tu me haces esto te odio-dijo Sakura.

-Tu te vas a casar te guste o no- dijo su padre.

Sakura se fue llorando a su cuarto no podría creerlo párese que el mundo no quería que ella sea feliz.

Narra Sakura

Porque parece que cuando todo va bien siempre hay motivo por el cual se arruina mi felicidad. Quisas la vida no quiera que sea feliz. Ahora debo pensar como decir celo a Sasuke. La felicidad se fue junto con la sonrisa, pensé que ya nada nos separaría pero veo que me equivoque.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6: La desición mas difícil  
No pude dormir con tan solo en pensar en todo lo sucedido me quitaba el sueñ quiero que me separen de Sasuke me moriría si eso

sucediera no voy a permitir que me separen de él lo amo demasiado como para no volverlo a ver solo por un capricho de mi padre. Si tenia que

de decepcionarlos lo aria porque no permitiré mas que los demás decidan por mi creo que ya es momento de que tome mis propias decisiones

de mi vida no quiero seguir el sueño de alguien mas.

Me aliste muy temprano no quería ver a mis padres, fui caminando despacio anoche le dije a Sasuke que iría sola a la escuela, no se como lo

tomara Sasuke cuando llegue a la escuela habían muy pocos estudiantes. Espere a Sasuke sentada de bajo del árbol que esta en el

Sasuke llego luego de saludarlo le dije que teníamos que hablar.

-Sasuke ayer regreso mi padre de un viaje de negociosos y me dijo que me compremetio con el hijo de uno de sus socios- decida Sakura con

la cabeza agachada mientras lloraba-.

Sasuke la abrazo.

-Sakura no llores te amo ,te prometo que no nos van a separar-decia Sasuke.

-Te amo Sasuke no quiero que nos separen no me dejes sola en esto por favor-decía Sakura llorando.

-No nos van a separar ya encontraremos una solución-dijo Sasuke.

-Gracias Sasuke creo que ya es hora de que entremos a clases-dijo Sakura.

Antes de ir Sasuke le dio un beso a Sakura, se fueron al salón.

Luego en el recreo.

-Oye Sakura se me o curio una idea para que no nos separen-dijo Sasuke.

-Cual?

-La única forma seria huir juntos que te párese?-dijo Sasuke.

-Yo no se Sasuke seria muy arriesgado nos encontrarían y ademas todavía no terminamos la escuela con que viviríamos?-decía Sakura.

- Estudiaríamos a la mañana y por la tarde trabajaríamos-decía Sasuke-ademas tengo dinero ahorrado del que me dan mis padres.

-Y a donde iríamos ?

-Se me o curio que no podríamos quedar en lo de mi hermano Itachi hasta que consiga trabajo lo conozco bien el no le diría a mis padres y

mas si sabe que nuestra relación va enserio el sabe que yo no haría esto si no fuese por que de verdad te amo-dijo Sasuke.

Sakura lo pensó un momento y luego decidió.

-Esta bien Sasuke huyamos-dijo Sakura.

-Bien tengo que hablar con mi hermano. Cuando es que tu padre dijo que te casarías?

-Dentro de tres meses-dijo Sakura.

-Bien tenemos bastante tiempo para planear todo-dijo Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7: Planeando nuestro futuro

Narra Sakura  
El resto del día paso rápido hubiese deseado que no terminaran las clases no quería ver a mi padre estaba muy enojada con él. Se la pasaba diciéndome que le hable, encima me decía que eso lo asía por mi bien que algún día se lo iba a agradecer. Esta equivocado si piensa que lo voy a perdonar. Sasuke hoy a la noche llamaría a su hermano y le contaría todo y le pediría que nos dejara quedar en su casa. Yo por un lado estaba triste de tener que dejar a mi familia pero prefiero hacerlo antes de perder al amor de mi vida. Amo demasiado a Sasuke como para dejarlo solamente por un capricho de mi padre. Y no puedo entender como es que mi madre lo apoya en esta decisión, es mi vida no las de ellos y no pienso dejar que me la arruinen.  
Los rayos del sol se asoman por mi ventana y mi mente se pregunta cuanto durada esta felicidad. Un camino por elegir. Dos rutas que me llevaran a decidir mi futuro sera que a llegado mi momento de brillar y mostrar mi verdadero yo mil preguntas recorren mi mente pero solo tengo la respuesta de una y eh decidido que no me casare y me ire con Sasuke y cumpliré mi sueño de ser una cantante.  
Narra Sasuke  
No podía creer lo que Sakura me contaba. No permitiré que me separen de ella es lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida. Llamare a Itachi se que me entenderá y si no buscare otra solución pero no permitiré que nos separen.  
Sasuke llamo a Itachi. Conversación telefónica:  
Itachi: Hola quien habla?  
Sasuke: Hola Itachi soy yo Sasuke necesito pedirte un gran dicimo favor.  
Itachi: Esta bien que necesita?  
Sasuke: Necesito que me dejes quedar en tu casa a mi y a mi novia pero nadie debe saber que nos encontramos ahí y menos mamá y papá.  
Itachi: En que lió te metiste ahora hermanito?  
Sasuke: Es una larga historia te la contare luego cuando nos veamos, pero en fin nos dejaras quedar en tu casa si o no?  
Itachi: Esta bien pueden quedarse pero debes prometerme que me contaras todo lo que ocurre.  
Sasuke: Esta bien, gracias no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.  
Itachi: Esta bien ademas quiero conocer a mi cuñadita no puedo creer que alguien se allá fijado en ti con lo amargado que eres-decía Itachi mientras que se reía Y cuando vendrán.  
Sasuke: Cuando mas rápido mejor que te parece este viernes así tengo tiempo de planear todo si que nuestros padres sepan.  
Itachi: Esta bien nos vemos el viernes adiós hermanito.  
Sasuke: Adiós Itachi.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8:

Presentaciones Al otro día Sasuke me espero mas lejos de mi casa para que mi padres no se dieran cuenta. Caminábamos abrazados tranquilamente sin

hablar por ahora de los planes. Llegamos a la escuela y cada uno fue con su grupo de amigos. En el ultimo recreo disidimos hablar sobre eso.

Sasuke: Hable con mi hermano dijo que podíamos quedarnos en su casa.

Sakura: Que bien y cuándo iremos?

Sasuke: El viernes esta pesando que nos podríamos encontrar en la plaza a eso de las 17:00 hs.

Sakura: Me párese bien a esa hora mis padres todavía no llegan de trabajar así que no se enteran.

Sasuke: Pronto nadie nos separa.

Sakura: No se que haría si me separarían de ti me moriría si ya no te puedo ver.

Sasuke: Yo también no soportaría verte alado de otro hombre que no sea yo.

Se besaron.

Al terminar las clases Sasuke me acompaño hasta mi casa nos separamos una cuadras antes. Cuando llegue note que había un auto estacionado en mi casa.

Entre a mi casa y estaban reunidos con unas personas que no conocía.

Papá de Sakura: Sakura que bueno que llegaste ven quiero presentarte a alguien. Camine hasta el livin.

Mamá de Sakura: Ellos son Mariel y Ken. Dijo señalando a una mujer y a un hombre aproximadamente de la misma edad de mis padres.

Sakura: Hola-dije con indiferencia.

Mariel: Hola Sakura estoy encantada de conocerte-dijo entono serio pero dentro de todo amable.

Ken: Mucho gusto Sakura.

Papá de Sakura: Y el es Sasori el es tu prometido y futuro esposo.

Sasori: Hola Sakura veo que eres mas hermosa de lo que tu padre hablaba-dijo en tono seductor.

Quien se cree ese tipo para hablarme así como se le puede ocurrir a mi padre que me case con este idiota.

Sakura: Te equivocas papá yo no tengo ningún prometido porque no pienso casarme y menos con un tipo tan arrogante como el-dije muy enojada.

Papá de Sakura: Sakura compórtate no me importa lo que piense te casaras aun que tenga que obligarte.

Sakura: No me voy a casar y punto.

Mamá de Sakura: Sakura ven y sientate aquí que tenemos que hablar de los preparativos de la boda si no vienes no te dejare salir en toda la semana.

Preferí ir porque si no se que no podria ver con Sasuke a escondidas. Me senté en el sillón enojada estuvieron hablando como una hora cada ves que me

preguntaban algo le decía que no me importaba que desdieran ellos.

Mariel: Que les parece que si mañana salen juntos a pasear así se conocen mejor.

Intente negarme pero no hubo caso tendría que salir con es tipo no me quiero imaginar la cara de Sasuke cuando se entere. Luego de que se fueron cene y

me fui a dormir esta muy enojada no quería que llegara mañana.


End file.
